Little' Promise
by Chikinnvi
Summary: Renjun. Seorang berandal yang suka berkelahi. Karna sifat Renjun yang sangat berandal, seorang senior memutuskan untuk mengawasi dan mengubah tingkah laku nya. Hal itu membuat Renjun harus tinggal satu rumah dengan senior itu. Mampukah senior itu merubah Renjun? Selain itu, sang senior bilang, kalau ia dan Renjun itu terhubung. Dalam ikatan apa? #NCT #Renjun #Jeno #NoRen
1. Chapter 1 (05-04 22:44:17)

**LITTLE PROMISE**

 **Pairing : NoRen**

 **AU, Fluff,** **OOC, Tidak seusai EYD**

"Ah! Sial!" seorang pemuda berambut orange masuk ke dalam toilet di sekolahnya. Seragamnya kusut dan wajahnya babak belur karena perkelahian yang baru saja dia menangkan dengan telak.

"Dasar genk brengsek. Sudah bicara sombong macam itu, ternyata isinya cuma kroco!" umpatnya sambil membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Sesekali dia meringis menahan perih karena luka-luka di wajahnya terkena air dingin. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Setelah puas membasuh mukanya, dengan sembarangan dia mengeringkannya dengan lengan baju seragamnya yang lusuh.

"Kalau terus begitu, lukamu bisa infeksi."

Terkejut, pemuda bersurai orange itu langsung berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang dia kenal. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan _highlight_ hijau dan mata yang memandang tajam. Lee Jeno, seniornya di sekolah ini. Salah satu sosok idola para siswi yang kerap menyebutnya _Ice_ _Prince_ karena pembawaannya yang tenang dan kalem kadang terkesan angkuh juga sombong, namun dia tetap berwibawa. Ketua OSIS yang selalu menjadi _Top_ _Rank_ siswa kelas 2.

"Mau apa kau? Keluar sebelum ku hajar kau!"

"Huang Renjun kelas 1-9, biang onar yang sering membuat keributan di lingkungan sekolah. Namamu sudah masuk dalam _Black_ _Book_ osis dan terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah," tak peduli dengan ancaman itu, Jeno tetap berjalan mendekati si rambut orange bernama Renjun itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa, hah? Bukan urusanmu kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah," kata Renjun yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari seniornya yang kini berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Mata Jeno menatap lurus pada Renjun, tanpa ragu atau takut sedikitpun, "Jelas itu urusanku. Kalau kau sampai dikeluarkan saat aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, itu akan mempengaruhi reputasiku," Jeno melipat tangan di dadanya, "Karena itu mulai sekarang aku putuskan untuk selalu mengawasimu."

"Hah?" Renjun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sebegitu gilanya kau terhadap kedudukan dan nama baik? Memuakkan," dia berkacak pinggang, "Terserah kau mau apa. Yang jelas kau tidak bisa memperlakukan orang seenakmu."

"Tentu aku bisa," Jeno mendadak maju, membuat Renjun –tanpa sadar- mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau kau membuat catatan hitam dalam sisa tahunku di sekolah ini, dia tetap maju dan memojokkan Renjun di wastafel.

Renjun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa terdesak begini. Padahal tubuh Jeno tak begitu berbeda dengannya, tapi Renjun merasa ada sesuatu yang besar dalam diri pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah mempelajari semua tentangmu. Dan karena itu," Jeno merogoh saku celananya.

Renjun memejamkan mata, menduga Jeno bakal mengeluarkan pisau atau sejenisnya. Tapi ternyata yang terjadi adalah, Renjun merasakan sapuan kain halus dan wangi di pipinya yang memar. Renjun pun kembali membuka matanya dan terkejut saat mendapati Jeno tengah mengusap wajahnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Mulai saat ini, kau berada dalam pengawasanku. 24 jam. Kau-akan-tinggal-bersamaku!" ujar Jeno penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Dan itu sukses membuat Renjun mematung. Tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jeno akan bicara seperti itu.

Beberapa detik sesudahnya, kesadaran Renjun kembali utuh dan dia pun segera medorong Jeno, "Kau sudah gila?!! Siapa yang sudi tinggal denganmu?!!"

Jeno mundur dua langkah karna dorongan Renjun -yang tidak terlalu keras-, memasukkan kembali sapu tangan itu dalam sakunya dan berbalik memandang Renjun, "Sifatmu itu perlu diubah mulai akarnya. Dan hanya bisa aku lakukan kalau kau benar-benar dalam pengawasanku."

"Memang siapa yang bilang aku mau berubah, sialan?!!" teriak Renjun.

Jeno tetap tak merubah raut wajahnya meski mendengar bentakan yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di koridor dekat toilet itu tidak berani mendekat.

"Kau akan tetap tinggal bersama denganku, suka atau tidak. Seluruh barangmu sudah dipindahkan dari asrama. Kau bisa memilih, ada dalam pengawasanku, atau jadi gembel di jalanan," lalu dengan santainya dia pun meninggalkan Renjun sendiri.

Malam sudah meraja di kota Seoul ini, dan kini berdirilah Renjun -dengan tampang seolah akan membunuh siapapun yang bicara padanya- di depan sebuah gerbang megah. Di balik gerbang itu dia bisa melihat jalan yang cukup jauh untuk mencapai sebuah rumah, atau lebih tepatnya di sebut dengan istana kecil.

Ini jenis rumah yang sering Renjun lihat dalam film-film tentang kerajaan di luar negeri sana. Dan dia tidak menyangka, alamat yang diberikan Jeno padanya, menuju ke rumah ini.

"Sial! Benar-benar brengsek," Renjun meremas kertas penunjuk arah di tangannya dengan kesal. Dia sempat berpikir kalau Jeno hanya menggeretaknya siang tadi di sekolah. Tapi ternyata saat dia kembali ke asrama, penjaganya sudah bilang kalau barang-barang Renjun memang sudah dipindahkan.

Separuh hati, Renjun pun menuju ke alamat yang diberikan Jeno. Bukan untuk mengemis supaya diizinkan tinggal, semua karena dia tidak mau kehilangan sebuah harta yang sangat berharga untuknya. Sebuah harta yang tertinggal dari masa lalunya yang bahagia.

Lalu Renjun pun menekan intercom yang ada di samping gerbang rumah nan megah itu, dan dia mendapat jawaban setelah menunggu beberapa menit.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jeno!" kata Renjun dengan nada sewot.

"Silahkan masuk dari gerbang tunggal," ujar suara dari intercom itu.

Kemudian sebuah gerbang kecil terbuka dan Renjun pun segera masuk. Dia pun menyusuri jalan yang terbuat dari batu itu. Mau tak mau dia mengagumi keindahan taman yang tertata apik. Rumpun bunga mawar menjadi pembatas menuju ke sisi taman dengan sebuah kolam ikan mungil yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang yang tampak nyaman untuk tempat tidur siang.

Akhirnya dia tiba di pintu utama rumah itu, tanpa perlu dia mengetuk, ada yang membukakan pintu berukir itu untuknya.

"Tuan Huang Renjun?" sapa orang yang membuka pintu, seorang pria tinggi dan tampan, dengan helai rambut berwarna coklat, poninya panjang hingga sedagu.

Renjun hanya bisa mengangguk, tak pernah mendengar namanya disebut dengan begitu sopan.

"Tuan Jeno telah menunggu anda sedari tadi. Silahkan masuk," si pria yang membuka pintu itu mempersilahkan Renjun untuk masuk dalam rumah yang isinya lebih mewah dari apa yang bisa Renjun bayangkan.

Lantai marmernya mengkilat, lukisan dan patung-patung mahal menghiasi setiap sudut rumah itu. Bahkan tangganya terbuat dari pualam putih dan anak tangganya dilapisi karpet merah bersulam.

"Mari, saya akan antar anda ke tempat tuan Jeno."

Canggung, Renjun mengikuti pelayan itu, berniat tak menyentuh apapun, atau dia terpaksa kerja keras seumur hidup untuk mengganti kerugian. Mereka naik ke lantai dua, menyusuri koridor panjang dengan pintu-pintu yang berjajar di sisi kiri, dan jendela mozaik yang menghias sisi kanan, menampakkan keindahan lain dari taman yang Renjun lihat tadi.

Akhirnya si pelayan berhenti di depan sebuah ruang di ujung koridor, "Tuan Jeno telah menunggu kedatangan anda sedari tadi, silahkan," dia pun membuka pintu itu.

Renjun masuk dan berdiri diam di depan pintu yang telah kembali tertutup. Dia tercekat melihat isi kamar ini. Sebuah tempat tidur king size, tepat di depan tempat tidur itu, ada seperangkat home theater lengkap dengan LCD TV yang tergantung di dinding. Lalu seperangkat komputer model terbaru di sudut kamar, dekat dengan lemari penuh buku. Ada pula 1 set sofa -yang sepertinya puluhan kali lebih empuk dari kasur di asrama sekolah- yang menghadap ke dinding kaca yang memberi pemandangan langsung ke kolam renang di bagian belakang rumah.

Ini kamar termewah yang pernah Renjun lihat seumur hidupnya. Belum lagi sisi lain kamar yang memiliki 1 lemari kayu ukir antik, juga sebuah pintu lain yang menurut asumsi Renjun adalah kamar mandi. Bahkan untuk berkedip saja, Renjun tidak sanggup.

"Kau mau jadi patung penghias kamar ini?"

Renjun kembali sadar dan baru menyadari sosok Jeno yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Duduklah!"

Renjun menurut dan dia pun duduk perlahan di sofa panjang, di samping Jeno.

"Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk datang," ujar Jeno tanpa nada senang dalam ucapannya yang sedatar lantai kamar itu, "Ku pikir kau akan kabur."

Mendengar itu, Renjun kembali ke asal, "Apa maksudmu!? Kalau kau tidak mencuri semua barangku, aku tidak akan sudi datang kemari."

Jeno menutup bukunya, "Mencuri? Kata-katamu tidak sopan. Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu siang tadi?"

"Tapi aku belum setuju 'kan?!" Renjun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Lalu Jeno berdiri, "Aku lakukan ini dengan persetujuan para guru. Aku bertaruh dengan mereka kalau kau akan bisa naik ke kelas dua dengan nilai memuaskan."

"Hah?"

"Karenanya, aku tidak mau kau menghancurkan rencanaku ini. Dan perlu kau ingat. Johnny, pelayan yang mengantarmu kesini telah menguasai semua cabang bela diri. Jadi kalau kau mau kabur, setidaknya relakan 2 atau 3 tulang rusukmu patah atau paling tidak, kau harus opname sebulan di rumah sakit."

"YAK!" Renjun berdiri dan melotot pada Jeno yang tetap tak bereaksi, "Memang kau pikir kau itu siapa?!! Seenaknya saja menentukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Hidupku cuma milikku!!"

Namun sedetik setelahnya amarah Renjun menghilang, dan mendadak dia merasa seperti tikus yang berada di cengkraman kucing begitu dia melihat mata Jeno yang memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Kau ikuti peraturanku, atau ku kurung kau disini sampai kau menyerah," ujar Jeno datar, namun Renjun tahu ada nada ancaman dibaliknya.

Renjun menelan ludah paksa, tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima, "Baiklah, kau sudah menang. Oke. Aku ikuti kemauanmu dan apapun taruhanmu dengan guru-guru sialan itu!"

Renjun bergeming begitu menyadari perubahan di kilat mata Jeno. Tatapan mata yang tadinya tampak bengis itu mendadak melunak dan menjadi sorot yang lebih ramah, meski masih saja terkesan superior.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum malam. Bersihkan dirimu dan biasakan dirimu di kamar barumu ini," Jeno berjalan menuju pintu, "Ah—foto keluargamu sudah aku pindahkan ke tempat yang lebih layak. Ada di laci meja dekat tempat tidur."

Renjun tertegun.

"Jangan sampai terlambat. Johnny akan menunggumu di tangga 2 jam lagi," dan kemudian Jeno menutup pintu itu.

Renjun masih tertegun. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Belum bisa menyerap kalimat 'biasakan dirimu di kamar barumu ini' yang diucapkan Jeno barusan. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Renjun kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jadi ini kamarku?!" jeritnya histeris. Dan barulah dia sadari detail kecil di kamar itu merujuk pada kesukaannya. Moomin. Seprai, korden, karpet, dan beberapa benda lain, semua bernuansa karakter Moomin. Karakter kartun favoritnya.

Lalu dia teringat pada foto berharganya. Dia pun bergegas ke meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur dan terkejut mendapati foto lusuh yang dulu dia simpan seadanya di frame jelek, kini tersimpan rapi dalam frame baru yang lagi-lagi bernuansa kartun Moomin.

Renjun memandangi foto bergambar 3 orang itu, seorang pria dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek yang tengah menggendong seorang anak berumur 5 tahun. Ya 11 tahun yang lalu. Foto yang diambil sehari sebelum kebakaran maut yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya, melenyapkan seluruh kenangan berharga baginya, dan menyisakan selembar foto usang ini.

Renjun meletakkan frame itu di atas meja, menghadap ke tempat tidur, dia tersenyum, namun sedetik setelahnya, senyumnya hilang, berganti raut wajah keheranan, "Bagaimana dia tahu kalau ini foto keluargaku? Dan lagi, kenapa dia tahu karakter kartun kesukaanku..."

Pemuda itu terduduk di kasur Spring Bed yang luar biasa empuk dan nyaman itu. Belum percaya kalau kamar semewah _President_ _Suite_ di hotel bintang lima ini adalah kamar pribadinya.

"Kyaaa! _Eomma_! _Appa_! Ini bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam mimpiku," Renjun membanting tubuhnya dan menikmati saat pegas di kasur itu membuatnya seperti diayun dalam buaian seorang ibu, "Kalau begini, untuk belajar saja dan mendapat nilai bagus sih, itu mah mudah!" dia tersenyum lebar dan kembali duduk.

"Tapi aku masih heran..." Renjun melipat tangan di dada, "Kenapa dia mau repot berurusan denganku, ya? Pakai acara taruhan dengan guru segala," dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yah.. ku rasa meski aneh, dia gak jahat-jahat amat kok. Cuma..." Renjun merinding tiba-tiba, "Jangan-jangan dia mau jadikan aku simpanannya..."

Detik berikutnya Renjun menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke kepalanya, "Pikiranmu memang perlu di cuci, Huang Renjun!" serunya. Kemudian dia melompat berdiri, "Waktunya mandi dan mengenyahkan seluruh pikiran aneh yang berseliweran di kepalaku ini!"

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Jeno, pelayan yang tadi mengantarnya sudah menunggu di tangga. Renjun sudah merasa segar dan bisa berpikir normal lagi setelah memanjakan diri dengan berendam dalam air panas dalam _bathtub_ yang nyaman. Ini mandi terlama dalam hidupnya. Dia membersihkan diri dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Lalu dia juga lega karena isi lemari pakaiannya adalah baju casual yang dia suka. Kaos dan jeans. Dia sempat takut disuruh memakai pakaian resmi seperti Jeno.

Lalu dia mengikuti Johnny menuruni tangga, menuju ke sisi lain rumah megah itu. Johnny membuka sebuah pintu yang menuju ke ruang makan. Di dalamnya, ada sebuah meja makan panjang yang –pastinya- mewah. Dengan 3 kursi di masing-masing sisinya dan satu di masing-masing ujungnya.

Jeno sudah duduk di salah satu kursi, dan Renjun duduk di hadapannya setelah diantar oleh Johnny. Tak lama, para pelayan lain datang dan menghidangkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Renjun tak mau repot terkejut saat melihat santapan lezat yang disajikan di piringnya. Dan sebenarnya sejak di kamar tadi dia bertekad kalau tidak akan kaget lagi mengenai apapun di rumah ini.

Jeno sudah mulai makan setelah mengucapkan 'selamat makan' dengan pelan. Tapi Renjun belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Anu..."

Jeno melirik pada Renjun, menghentikan gerakan tangan yang sedang memotong-motong daging _steak_ di piringnya.

"Anu.. apa keluargamu tidak makan bareng disini?" tanya Renjun.

Jeno terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Mereka ada di luar negri, saat ini di rumah ini, hanya ada kau, aku dan para pelayan," Jeno pun melanjutkan makannya.

Entah harus lega atau ngeri, Renjun akhirnya makan juga, mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang kembali menjejali otaknya.

Selesai makan malam, Jeno mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan buku, Renjun berpikir itu adalah perpustakaan, dan sepertinya dia benar. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskan isi pertaruhanku dengan para guru," kata Jeno.

Renjun duduk sesantai yang dia bisa di sofa nyaman itu dan mendengarkan Jeno.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu 'terkendali' dan tidak berkelahi lagi. Lalu aku juga berjanji akan memperbaiki nilai sekolahmu dan akan bisa melewati kenaikan kelas dengan baik. Dan yang terakhir... aku mencalonkanmu sebagai ketua OSIS untuk tahun depan."

Nyaris saja Renjun terjungkal dari duduknya saat mendengar itu, "Hah! Kau sudah gila?!"

"Aku masih waras, sejauh yang aku yakini."

Renjun tertegun sekian detik sebelum kembali bicara, "Oke. Aku mengerti 2 persyaratan pertama, tapi kenapa.. harus mencalonkanku sebagai ketua OSIS? Masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Jeno memandang Renjun, "Aku tahu kau bisa. Dan aku juga tahu sebenarnya bukan kau yang selalu memulai semua perkelahian yang ada dalam daftar 'kriminal'mu. Semua tidak lebih karena kau yang suka ikut campur urusan orang yang membuatmu menjadi berada di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat," Jeno bersandar di sofa tunggal yang dia duduki dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku tahu kau juga tidak bodoh. Nilaimu saat SD dan awal SMP sangat mengesankan. Kau berubah sejak naik ke kelas 2 SMP."

Renjun mengejang, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau boleh katakan aku stalker atau apa. Yang jelas aku sudah menyelidiki segalanya tentangmu. Dan aku juga tahu tentang keluargamu," Jeno memandang Renjun dengan sorot mata yang membuat Renjun mendadak menjadi merasa begitu aman.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang biaya sekolahmu. Selama kau menuruti 'kontrak' ini, aku akan membiayai semua kebutuhanmu dan membuatmu terlepas dari jerat yang mengikatmu."

Renjun terdiam cukup lama sebelum dia kembali bicara, "Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa aku?"

Jeno membalas pandangan itu dengan sorot mata yang sama, lembut, dan menenangkan, "Karena kau dan aku terhubung."

Renjun mengerutkan keningnya, "Terhubung? Oleh apa?"

"Kau yang harus mengingatnya. Apa yang menghubungkan kita," Jeno berdiri.

"Eh?"

"Kembalilah ke kamar dan beristirahatlah," kata Jeno dengan cepat mengubah alur pembicaraan, "Hari ini pasti menjadi hari yang melelahkan untukmu," dia memandang Renjun, kali ini sorot matanya kembali seperti semula. Dingin dan sedikit arogan.

Hening...

Renjun mengikuti Jeno keluar dari perpustakaan dan kembali ke kamarnya –setelah nyaris saja kesasar. Di dalam kamar, sekali lagi dia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuk itu, memikirkan apa yang terjadi dalam sehari ini.

Selesai berkelahi, tahu-tahu dia didatangi senior yang 'memaksa'nya tinggal bersama. Lalu seluruh masa lalunya telah diketahui orang lain. Lalu sekarang dia bilang mereka terhubung. Padahal Renjun yakin tidak pernah mengenal Jeno sebelumnya.

"Tapi, dia itu aneh... Mukanya datar seperti pakai topeng. Tapi kenapa sorot matanya bisa berubah-ubah begitu ya? Kadang dia seperti singa yang buas, kadang tampak tenang, dan kadang sedih.." gumam Renjun.

Pusing dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar Renjun mendadak menguap dan langsung saja tertidur dengan pulas tanpa mimpi.

OooO

Sedetik setelah membuka matanya, Renjun langsung melompat bangun. Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya otaknya kembali memutar rekaman ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Ahh.. Iya. Sekarang aku terikat 'kontrak' dengan si Jeno- _sunbae_ itu."

Renjun melirik jam weker berbentuk kudanil -karakter Moomin- di meja. Masih jam 6. Ini rekor terpaginya.

"Kenapa aku bisa bangun sepagi ini, ya?" dia menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. Menguap, Renjun pun turun dari tempat tidur dan dia memandang foto keluarganya.

Kemudian dia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan mandi. Entah kenapa, rasa kantuknya jadi hilang sepenuhnya. Setelahnya Renjun pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih.

Lalu dia pun menjadikan waktu senggang ini untuk mengelilingi kamarnya. Memeriksa apa saja yang ada di dalam kamar ini. Sasarannya yang pertama adalah rak _home_ _theater,_ ada DVD player, satu rak penuh DVD original, juga segala macam console game.

Puas, dia beralih ke meja komputer. Selain seperangkat canggih komputer, meja itu pun dipenuhi buku-buku pelajaran yang lebih 'beradab' dari milik Renjun. Kemudian dia baru sadar kalau tas sekolahnya tergantung rapi di sisi meja itu.

"Dia serius sekali rupanya. Sampai rela mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli semua ini," Renjun beralih duduk di sofa dan memandang langit pagi yang masih sedikit gelap.

"Aaahh—kenapa semua jadi begini ya? Mendadak disuruh tinggal serumah sama senior yang aku ga kenal dekat sama sekali dan ikut dalam taruhan aneh..." gumam Renjun sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi, "Tapi.. Dia sepertinya mengerti sekali tentangku," dia duduk tegak lagi, "Dia bilang kami terhubung. Tapi oleh apa? Tidak mungkin saudara."

Sibuk berpikir, tak terasa sudah satu jam berlalu. Renjun terlonjak karena suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan Renjun? Tuan Jeno sudah menunggu untuk makan pagi. Apa anda sudah siap?" suara seorang pelayan wanita terdengar di balik pintu itu.

"Y-ya! Aku akan segera turun," Renjun meloncat dari sofa dan bergegas mengambil seragam dan segera berganti pakaian. Setelah itu dia pun keluar dan ternyata pelayan itu menunggu di depan pintu dan mengantar Renjun sampai ke ruang makan.

Jeno sudah ada di sana duluan dan dia tidak berkata apa-apa meski Renjun sudah duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

Renjun jadi salah tingkah sendiri, karena Jeno sama sekali tidak bicara. Dia terbiasa sendiri di asrama. Yang mana keberadaannya seolah tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Dia juga tidak pernah menyapa siapapun di asrama. Dan jadilah, mereka sarapan dengan suasana yang bahkan lebih hening dari kuburan.

Selesai sarapan, pelayan memberikan sebuah bekal untuk Renjun –yang langsung membeku- juga untuk Jeno. Kemudian pelayan itu memberitahu Jeno kalau mobil dan supir siap mengantar mereka sekolah.

Sedikit ling-lung, Renjun mengikuti Jeno menuju sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang menunggu di depan pintu utama rumah itu. Si supir telah membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Jeno masuk dan Renjun –masih tetap speechless- mengikutinya.

Saat pintu di tutup dan supir kembali ke tempatnya untuk melajukan kendaraan itu, Jeno pun bicara.

"Mulai sekarang seluruh tingkah lakumu ada dalam pengawasanku. Dan kalau kau lengah dan melanggar satu saja kesepakatan kita, aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman untukmu."

Renjun tidak berkutik mendengar nada bicara Jeno yang datar seperti itu. Pilihan yang dia punya hanyalah kembali menjadi seorang Huang Renjun seperti saat dia SMP dulu, murid yang termasuk dalam golongan pintar, atau dia akan menerima hukuman yang entah apa dari Jeno.

Mobil itu melaju tanpa hambatan dan akhirnya berhenti di gerbang sekolah. Kembali si supir membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Jeno keluar, dan jelas cuek pada pandangan lapar para cewek matre atau pandangan memuja dari anggota _fans_ _club_ nya.

Dan suasana mendadak hening saat seluruh yang ada di sekitar sana melihat Renjun keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Jeno. Siswa siswi serentak menghentikan langkah mereka, begitu pun guru BK yang bertugas memeriksa seragam di pagar.

Biasanya Renjun adalah langganan omelan guru BK itu, tapi hari in, tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Renjun. Seragamnya rapi, dasi pun terpasang dengan benar. Dia sama sekali tidak tampak sebagai si biang onar.

"Jam makan siang nanti aku tunggu di ruang OSIS," kata Jeno sebelum dia melangkah duluan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Renjun jadi salah tingkah sendiri jadi pusat perhatian. Makanya dia dengan sepenuh hati segera melesat masuk dan langsung menuju ke kelasnya.

"Sial... rasanya aneh kalau dilihati seperti itu terus," Renjun mencuci mukanya di toilet. Sejak awal pelajaran sampai istirahat, pandangan seisi kelas terasa menusuk-nusuknya. Dengung gosip pun mulai membuat panas telinga Renjun. Seandainya tidak ada ikatan 'kontrak' dengan Jeno, mungkin dia bakal menghajar siapapun yang membicarakannya.

Tapi dengan posisinya yang mirip tikus yang terperangkap di sela taring sang kucing, Renjun tidak punya kuasa apapun untuk melanggar perjanjian. Renjun melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan. Dia harus seger ke ruang OSIS. Kalau tidak, entah sindiran macam apa lagi yang akan dia terima dari Jeno.

Secepat kilat dia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil kotak bekalnya lalu dia bergegas melesat menuju ruang OSIS. Setelah sampai di pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kayu dengan papan berukir tulisan 'RUANG OSIS', Renjun pun mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Masuk," suara Jeno terdengar dari balik pintu.

Renjun membuka pintu dan melihat kalau Jeno hanya sendirian di ruangan itu. Dengan canggung, dia masuk dan menutup pintu. Lalu –sesuai isyarat dari Jeno- dia duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan tempat dimana Jeno duduk.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Jeno.

"Bagus," jawab Renjun dengan nada sarkastis, "Kau membuat aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi selebritis.

Jeno tidak berkomentar dan mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Dan karena tak ada kata lagi yang terucap, Renjun pun ikut mengeluarkan bekalnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Saat dia membuka tutup kotak itu, Renjun terperangah melihat isinya.

"Kenapa? Itu makanan kesukaanmu kan?" tanya Jeno.

Renjun hanya bisa mengangguk saat melihat bermacam lauk kesukaannya tertata rapi dalam wabah persegi itu.

"Makanlah," ujar Jeno pelan.

Renjun mengangguk -lagi-, lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai makan setelah mengucapkan, "Selamat makan."

Tak satu pun bicara sampai bekal mereka habis tak bersisa. Jeno bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengambil dua gelas teh dari meja kecil dekat jendela dan memberikan satu untuk Renjun.

"Thanks," Renjun menerima gelas itu lalu meminum isinya.

Jeno kembali duduk, "Sore ini aku ada rapat OSIS. Kau tunggu di kelasmu sampai aku datang menjemputmu!"

"Tidak punya pilihan selain 'iya' kan?" Renjun menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti," Jeno terlihat terganggu oleh nada bicara Renjun yang terang-terangan menyindirnya. Namun dia sangat tahu bagaimana cara menangani Renjun. Untuk mencegah adu mulut yang tidak berguna, lebih baik didiamkan saja.

OooO

Tak terasa dua bulan sudah Renjun tinggal di rumah –yang masih dianggap Renjun sebagai istana- Jeno. Selama itu dia terus mencari-cari ikatan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Jeno. Hasilnya nihil. Dia yakin kalau dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal Jeno sebelum ini, itu cukup membuat Renjun jadi frustasi sendiri.

"Kemajuan," Jeno menutup buku latihan soal yang dikerjakan Renjun sejak satu jam yang lalu, "kesalahnmu berkurang."

"Bagus," kata Renjun santai.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melewati ujian semester ini dan menikmati libur musim dingimu," Jeno duduk di balik meja yang penuh dengan buku-buku berbahasa asing.

Renjun bersandar di sofa, tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda dihadapannya itu, lalu dia pun mengutarakan apa yang sejak tadi pikirannya.

"Apa... liburan nanti aku akan tetap tinggal disini?"

Jeno tidak memandang pemuda itu saat dia menjawab, "Aku tidak akan mengekang kebebasanmu. Kau berhak pergi kemana pun yang kau suka," dia mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di meja itu, "Apa kau ada rencana saat liburan nanti?"

Renjun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ku pikir kau yang ada rencana dan tidak mau aku mengacaukannya."

"Kau tidak mengacaukan apapun," Jeno berdiri, "Dan sebenarnya aku punya rencana untuk kita beberapa hari setelah liburan dimulai, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Renjun mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran, "Acara? Apa?"

Sejenak Jeno diam memandang mata milik Renjun, "Ku asumsikan jawaban itu sebagai, 'ya, aku tidak keberatan'," katanya, "Ada pertemuan rutin dari kolega bisnis ayahku, aku hadir untuk mewakilinya karena ayahku tidak bisa pulang. Jadi kalau kau memang tidak keberatan, tanggal 22 Desember pukul delapan malam, kita akan menghadiri pesta itu."

Kali ini Renjun benar-benar melongo dibuatnya, "Kau ini benar-benar sudah sinting, ya? Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah pergi ke pesta kelas atas begitu. Kau mau mempermalukan aku?"

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan, Jeno pun menjawab, "Aku tidak berniat mempermalukan siapapun, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan mempermalukanku," dia membuka satu dari pintu ganda itu, "Selamat malam."

Renjun melengos dan dia merosot sampai tubuhnya terbaring di sofa empuk itu, "Huh... Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa maunya."

Bengong sebentar di ruangan penuh buku itu, Renjun pun memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kamar. Besok hari sabtu, jadi dia berencana menghabiskan malam ini untuk bermain game atau nonton DVD. Karenanya, sebelum kembali ke kamar, dia 'mampir' dulu ke dapur untuk meminta beberapa camilan.

Para pelayan segera menawarkan berbagai macam kue dan minuman, tapi Renjun cuma mau beberapa bungkus keripik kentang dan juga soda. Dengan segera, para 'petugas' dapur itu pun memberikan apa yang diminta oleh Renjun.

"Dasar... malam-malam begini masih saja sempat menawari kue yang aneh-aneh," Renjun memeluk 3 bungkus snack dan 4 kaleng soda di kedua tangannya dan dengan segera menuju ke kamarnya.

Dengan suka cita dia meletakkan semua bawaannya di karpet bulat, lalu mengeluarkan PS4 yang menjadi temannya bergadang selama dia tinggal di rumah ini. Namun belum sempat Renjun mengeluarkan CD game dari wadahnya, dia mendengar suara kecipak air di kejauhan.

Dia pun memandang ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar. Renjun pun meletakkan kembali wadah CD game miliknya dan menuju ke luar balkon. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat langsung ke arah kolam renang, dan di dalamnya ada Jeno yang tengah berenang dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain.

"Ck.. Dia itu benar-benar aneh. Masa, berenang jam 10 malam begini?" tanpa sadar Renjun malah menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon itu. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Jeno yang baru sampai ke sisi lain kolam, kini beranjak naik dan duduk di tepi kolam, merendam kakinya dalam air yang jernih itu. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat melihat pemandangan itu, serta sesuatu seperti berterbangan didalam perutnya.

Tanpa di duga, mendadak Jeno mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang tepat ke arah Renjun.

"Kau memata-matai aku?" tanya Jeno dengan volume suara biasa namun entah kenapa terdengar jelas oleh Renjun.

"Tidak sengaja saja," Renjun berusaha menjawab dengan nada wajar meski sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang salah di dadanya.

Jeno menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan jarinya, membuat sosoknya menjadi sedikit berbeda dengan Jeno yang biasa tampil serba rapi. Renjun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang tampak menakjubkan di antara sinar lampu yang membuat riak air menjadi bercahaya.

"Mau bergabung?" tanya Jeno, "Kau suka bermain air 'kan?"

Renjun separuh tertawa saat menjawab, "Ya, aku memang suka bermain air. Tapi jawabanku kali ini adalah 'tidak', karena aku tidak mau menghabiskan akhir pekanku dengan terkapar di tempat tidur karena flu."

Jeno tersenyum tipis, "kau mulai pintar bermain kata rupanya."

"Berkatmu," Renjun kembali berdiri tegak, "Aku masuk. Kau yakin mau tetap berenang?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan kena flu besok pagi," kata Jeno yakin.

Renjun cuma melempar cengiran lebar khas dirinya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon dengan rapat. Dan setelah itu dia lupa tujuan semula untuk bermain game. Dan akhirnya ia hanya duduk diam menghabiskan malamnya untuk memakan snack dan bengong di depan televisi yang menyala sia-sia.

" _Aku tidak akan pergi, aku janji_."

 **TBC**

Hei, its Hehe :D

Hehe balik lagi bawa cerita NoRen, sesuai permintaan kalian :3

Jadi, dicerita ini tuh Renjun sama Jeno tetap seumuran, meskipun Jeno senior nya Renjun. Anggap ajah Jeno masuk sekolah lebih awal.

Dan, kenapa Renjun nya di sini OOC banget? Itu karna cast awalnya bukan NoRen, Tapi JohnJae. Tapi karna banyak yang minta ff NoRen, makanya cast nya aku ganti.

Tapi di chap dua nati Renjun nya gak terlalu OOC kok.

Aku bakal fast update kalo banyak yang suka, dan responnya baik.

Jadi, ditunggu review kritik dan sarannya~

Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan tanya di review

\- Hehe


	2. Chapter 2 END

"Sesuai dugaanku," Jeno memandang buku laporan nilai milik Renjun dengan wajah puas. Semua sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

Renjun tersenyum bangga, "Memang aku ini tipe yang serius kalau sudah niat," katanya.

Jeno meletakkan buku biru itu di meja belajarnya, "Dengan begini, kau benar-benar akan menikmati liburan kali ini tanpa perlu ikut kelas tambahan," dia melirik jam tangannya, "Sebagai perayaan, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar?"

"Heh?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku traktir kau makan jampong sepuasnya?"

"MAU!" jawab Renjun sepenuh hati.

Jeno nyaris tertawa melihat reaksi Renjun yang begitu jujur. Renjun jadi malu sendiri karenanya.

"Senang melihatmu semangat begitu. Ambil jaketmu dan kita pergi."

"OK!" dengan penuh semangat, Renjun pun berlari melintasi koridor antara kamar Jeno dan kamarnya. Sedikit brutal, dia pun langsung menarik jaket kesayangnnya dari dalam lemari. Begitu dia keluar kamar, dia melihat Jeno sudah berdiri di dekat tangga. Keduanya menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu depan. Saat itu Johnny keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Anda hendak pergi, tuan muda?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan menyuruh supir bersiap."

Jeno menggeleng pelan, "Kami keluar jalan kaki. Dan jangan merepotkan dirimu untuk mengikuti kemana kami pergi," ujar Jeno sambil memakai syal dan sarung tangannya.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah megah itu menuju ke daerah pertokoan. Jeno membawa Renjun ke sebuah kedai di sudut perempatan jalan. Di tengah udara dingin seperti ini, mereka tidak heran kalau kedai itu penuh sesak.

"Kelihatannya tidak akan nyaman di sini," kata Jeno melihat betapa padatnya isi kedai kecil itu.

Renjun berpikir sebentar, "Aku punya kedai langganan sih. Tapi lumayan jauh dari sini. Kau mau kesana?"

"Kenapa tidak? Sekalian jalan-jalan."

Dua setengah bulan yang lalu, Renjun pasti terheran-heran dengan sikap Jeno yang cukup 'ramah' ini. Tapi sejak mengenalnya lebih dekat, Renjun tahu Jeno tidak begitu menyebalkan seperti penampilannya yang selalu perlente. Jeno cukup 'normal' untuk remaja seusia mereka. Meski memang sifat dasarnya yang pendiam itu tidak bisa diubah, terkadang mereka main game, walau tetap saja ekspresi Jeno tidak berubah, baik saat dia menang atau kalah.

Mereka juga mulai sering ngobrol, terlebih sebelum ujian –sehabis percakapan mereka antar balkon dan kolam renang, tepatnya-. Mereka sering menghabiskan sore sambil menikmati kue dan teh di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman depan rumah Jeno, atau membaca kembali bahan-bahan ujian di perpustakaan.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan untuk Renjun adalah waktu dia terbangun di suatu pagi dan mendadak teringat kalau dia pernah bertemu Jeno sebelum ini. Dia ingat pernah berjabat tangan dengan anak laki-laki yang parasnya hampir menyerupai Jeno. Tapi dia belum bisa ingat, kapan dan dimana itu terjadi.

Dipikir lagi... Renjun baru sadar kalau sikap Jeno berubah nyaris 180 derajat adalah tepat saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan kalau dia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Disana," Renjun menunjuk sebuah kedai di dekat taman.

"Cepat, kalau begitu, kecuali kalau kau berniat membuatku membeku di luar sini."

Renjun tertawa mendengar candaan Jeno yang sekarang sering dia dengar, "Iya iya... Ayo masuk," dan dia pun berjalan duluan memasuki kedai jampong itu.

Setelah memesan 2 porsi besar jampong, mereka duduk di meja kosong yang ada di sudut kedai itu. Mereka langsung melepas jaket dan syal karena di dalam kedai sangatlah hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sering main sampai kemari," kata Jeno, "Ini kan jauh dari asrama."

Renjun cuma nyengir pamer gingsul.

Tak begitu lama, pesanan mereka datang. Kedua remaja itu pun segera menikmati santapan panas yang sangat cocok di tengah udara musim dingin seperti ini.

"Kenyaaaang!" Renjun mengusap perutnya yang terasa penuh sesak.

Jeno tersenyum simpul melihat Renjun yang tampak puas menyantap makanan kegemarannya itu, "Sebenarnya aku masih mau beli tteobokki untuk camilan di rumah, tapi sepertinya kau sudah kekenyangan."

Saat itu Renjun mengeleng keras, "Aku masih sanggup kalau cuma tambah seporsi tteobokki lagi," katanya, "Tenang saja. perutku ini kuat, kok."

"Itu sih dasarnya kau saja yang rakus," Jeno berdiri dan menuju ke konter untuk membayar apa yang mereka habiskan. Lalu bersama Renjun dia meninggalkan kedai itu dan menuju ke kedai tteobokki yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Kau tunggu di luar saja, ya?! Kelihatannya sepi, jadi pasti cuma sebentar."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku beli minuman dulu di sana," Renjun menunjuk vending machine yang ada di dekat toko rokok.

Jeno mengangguk sebelum masuk ke kedai. Seperti dugaannya, kedai itu tidak begitu ramai, maka Jeno segera menuju ke kasir untuk memesan 2 porsi tteobokki. Sambil menunggu, dia bersandar di meja konter dan melihat-lihat sekitar.

Belum lama dia melamun sampai tiba-tiba dia terhenyak oleh suara teriakan dari arah luar. Suara Renjun. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Jeno segera melesat keluar dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Renjun yang didesak ke vending machine oleh seorang pria gemuk paruh baya dengan kepala sedikit botak. Pria itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Renjun dengan kasar dan dia pun memaki-maki.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" Jeno menarik bagian belakang baju pria itu dan menjauhkannya dari Renjun.

Pria tadi terhuyung dan terjatuh di trotoar. Keributan itu menarik perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang, termasuk pengunjung kedai yang kaget karena salah satu tamu tiba-tiba kabur keluar.

Jeno berdiri di depan Renjun yang gemetaran. Wajahnya pucat dan bisa Jeno rasakan kalau Renjun benar-benar ketakutan. Jeno memandang pria yang mabuk dan masih terduduk di jalan trotoar itu, barulah dia sadar siapa pria itu.

"Kau..." Jeno maju dan mencengkram kerah baju pria itu dan memaksanya berdiri, "Jangan berani kau sentuh dia, pemabuk brengsek!"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Apa urusanmu bocah? Kau berniat melindungi pelacur kecil itu?"

Kepalan tangan Jeno telak menghantam wajah pria itu, tapi Jeno tidak melepaskan cengkraman di kerah bajunya, "Sekali lagi kau hina dia, aku pastikan hidupmu menderita seumur hidup," ancam Jeno serius.

Tapi pria botak gemuk itu hanya tertawa menghina, "Hah, jadi kau sudah punya mangsa baru rupanya Renjun-ah. Apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya sampai dia membelamu begini? Pastinya lebih dari apa yang kau beri untukku kan?" dia terkekeh.

"TIDAAAAK!" Renjun menjerit dan langsung duduk meringkuk sambil meremas kepalanya.

"Kau bajingan!!" Jeno hendak menghajar pria itu lagi, namun saat itu terdengar suara peluit dan muncullah dua orang polisi.

"Hentikan keributan ini," ujar salah seorang polisi yang melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jeno. Sementara polisi yang lain membubarkan kerumunan di sana.

"Ikut kami ke pos, sekarang!" ujar polisi yang berada dekat dengan Jeno itu.

Enggan, Jeno membiarkan polisi menggiring pria gemuk itu. Jeno lalu menuju ke Renjun yang masih gemetaran sambil meringkuk di dekat vending machine.

"Renjun..." Jeno menyentuh pundak pemuda itu.

Renjun mengejang saat merasakan sentuhan Jeno, tapi perlahan dia merasa rileks lagi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja," bisik Jeno lembut, menenangkan. Dia membimbing Renjun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti polisi yang ada di depannya.

Sesampainya di pos, polisi itu menginterogasi si pria itu dan memberi Renjun segelas teh hangat. Jeno menelepon ke rumahnya dan menyuruh Johnny menjemput mereka. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Renjun dan merengkuh pundak pemuda itu.

Renjun menangis terisak. Wajahnya masih pucat dan bias ketakutan masih memenuhi kedua matanya. Jeno menyandarkan kepala Renjun di dadanya dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. Lalu dia mengusap-usap punggung Renjun dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Johnny datang mengendarai sebuah mobil sedan biasa –paling biasa diantara semua mobil mewah yang ada di garasi rumah Jeno- dan masuk ke dalam pos polisi itu.

"Tuan muda Jeno, saya membawa apa yang anda minta," ujar Johnny.

"Berikan pada polisi itu. Mereka pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Johnny pun melaksanakan perintah majikannya, dia beralih menyerahkan amplop coklat yang dia bawa pada polisi. Begitu dibaca, kedua polisi itu langsung panik dan bergegas menelepon markas pusat. Dengan sedikit kekacauan, Johnny meminta supaya dia bisa pulang membawa 2 pemuda di depan, kedua polisi itu langsung memberi izin tanpa basa-basi sementara mereka langsung menjebloskan si pria separuh botak itu dalam sel.

"Pergilah!" kata Jeno, "Aku yang akan menjaganya."

Seperti biasa, dengan patuh Johnny melaksanakan perintah, dia segera keluar dari kamar bernuansa moomin itu setelah membungkuk hormat pada salah satu pewaris seluruh kekayaan keluarga Lee itu.

Jeno duduk di samping Renjun yang berbaring. Dia pun menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu yang kini terasa begitu rapuh.

"Jeno..."

Yang dipanggil namanya menggenggam erat jemari Renjun, meyakinkan kalau mereka bersama.

"Jeno... aku..."

"Tenanglah! Jangan pikirkan apapun. Kau aman disini, Renjun. Kau aman..."

Mendengar itu Renjun mulai menangis. Jeno membiarkannya dan malah memeluknya dengan erat, "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia sudah mendapat balasan yang setimpal, aku yakinkan kau akan hal itu."

Renjun mengangguk dalam pelukan Jeno, tak lama dia pun tertidur dengan wajah basah karena airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Jeno membenahi posisi tidur Renjun dan menyelimutinya.

Diusap-usapnya kepala Renjun dengan lembut, "Maaf, aku tidak menepati janjiku padamu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menderita lagi... Aku akan menjagamu..."

OooO

"Appa, siapa dia?" Jeno kecil memandang pada seorang anak laki-laki manis yang duduk sendiri di sofa putih yang ada di ruang pesta itu.

"Oh... Itu Renjun, putra tunggal keluarga Huang."

"Putra paman Huang?"

"Iya. Bertemanlah dengannya. Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus menyapa para tamu yang lain."

Dengan patuh Jeno mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Bocah 7 tahun itu telah belajar berlaku jauh lebih dewasa dari usianya. Bukannya dia mengeluh, Jeno senang-senang saja selama itu berarti dia ada dekat dengan ayahnya. Satu-satunya orang tua yang dia miliki.

Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya Jeno 'dibebaskan' oleh ayahnya. Saat itu dia langsung menuju ke sofa putih di sisi kanan ruangan berhias mewah itu. Dan dia lihat bocah tadi masih ada di tempat yang sama. Jeno pun segera menghampirinya.

"Hai," sapa Jeno ramah.

Bocah yang sedang menikmati puding di piring kecilnya itu terkejut dan memandang Jeno dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Namaku Jeno. Lee Jeno," dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku..."

"Huang Renjun, kan? Aku pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu, dan kau mirip sekali dengannya."

Anak bernama Renjun itu kemudian tersenyum lalu dia menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menyuruh supaya Jeno duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau mau puding? Biar aku ambilkan."

Jeno menggeleng, "Gigiku sedang sakit. Appa melarangku makan apapun yang mengandung gula."

"Oh—sayang sekali. Padahal puding ini enak lho."

Jeno hanya tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan Renjun menghabiskan kudapannya. Pesta terus berlangsung, mengabaikan dua anak kecil yang duduk di sofa putih panjang itu. Jeno pun mengajak Renjun mengobrol. Seperti tentang hobi mereka. Renjun suka bermain air di musim panas. Kadang dia juga betah berlama-lama di kolam renang untuk menghindari sengatan panas.

Renjun juga bertanya hobi Jeno, dan saat dijawab, "Membaca," Renjun langsung mengatakan, "Seperti orang tua saja," dan dia tertawa dengan suara yang lucu.

Lalu mereka mengobrol tentang hal lain. Seperti Jeno yang menceritakan kalau dia punya dua orang kakak, yang malam ini tidak ikut ke pesta karena keduanya terkapar karena flu. Dan Renjun bilang kalau dia tidak punya saudara dan ingin jadi adik Jeno, yang disambut oleh senyuman Jeno.

Namun obrolan menyenangkan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Renjun mulai terlihat bosan dan menguap sesekali.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja. Aku akan menjagamu."

Renjun menguap lagi, tapi dia menolak untuk tidur.

Jeno mengusap-usap kepala Renjun, "Aku tidak akan pergi, aku janji."

Senyuman kembali muncul di wajah Renjun saat bocah itu bersandar pada Jeno dan memejamkan matanya. Merasa begitu nyaman dan aman. Tanpa sadar Jeno jadi ikut mengantuk dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur di sofa itu, mengundang senyum siapapun yang melihat mereka.

oOo

Jeno terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak mengantuk lagi. Perlahan dia duduk dan menoleh ke sisi kirinya dimana Renjun masih memejamkan mata dan terlelap dengan nyaman.

Jeno menyibak poni Renjun perlahan supaya tidak membangunkannya. Dia teringat kenangan masa kecilnya. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Renjun. Dan ada jeda 7 tahun untuk pertemuan mereka yang kedua, dengan kondisi dimana Renjun lupa padanya.

Dan setelah penyelidikan, Jeno baru tahu kalau Renjun mengalami shock yang luar biasa hingga dia kehilangan beberapa ingatannya. Sejak menerima kabar tentang kebakaran yang menewaskan suami istri keluarga Huang, Jeno sudah membujuk ayahnya untuk merawat Renjun. Dikabulkan, namun saat itu hak asuh Renjun sudah jatuh ke tangan Kim Junmyeon, seorang guru musik ternama yang dikenal sebagai orang terdekat dari kedua orang tua Renjun.

Meski begitu, Jeno tak melepaskan pandangan dan terus memantau perkembangan Renjun. Tak sulit dengan jaringan koneksi dan kekuasaan ayahnya sebagai salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Korea ini.

Kelegaan karena Renjun tampak bahagia tinggal bersama 'kakek'nya musnah saat Renjun duduk di kelas 3 Junior high school. Junmyeon meninggal karena sakit dan Renjun di rawat oleh sebuah keluarga yang mengaku sebagai kerabat jauh dari ibu Renjun.

Namun dari penyelidikan Jeno, dia tahu kalau keluarga itu penipu. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Renjun dan hanya mengincar harta warisan keluarga Huang saja.

Saat Jeno meminta bantuan sang ayah, dia malah mendapat tantangan dari ayahnya.

"Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, dapatkan dengan menggunakan kemampuanmu sendiri."

Kata-kata itu menjadi motivasi Jeno untuk 'mengambil' kembali Renjun dari tangan para penipu itu. Untungnya sang ayah masih mengizinkan Jeno menggunakan seluruh akses dan aset keluarga.

Dan saat dia lulus Junior high school, Jeno mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari para 'agen intel'nya -yang bertugas mengikuti Renjun sepanjang 24 jam dalam seminggu- bahwa Renjun telah dilecehkan secara fisik dan mental oleh kepala keluarga tempatnya tinggal itu. Jeno nyaris saja hilang kendali, tapi dia beruntung karena saat kejadian itu, seluruh keluarganya –yang sebenarnya menetap di Amerika- sedang ada di Korea, hingga Jeno bisa memikirkan jalan keluar dengan kepala dingin.

Cara yang dipakai Jeno ada dengan memberikan beasiswa pada Renjun ke perguruan NCT. Perguruan yang terdiri dari Junior high school dan Senior high school dengan sistem asrama. Setidaknya itu dapat menjauhkan Renjun dari keluarga biadab itu. Sejak masuk asrama, kelakuan Renjun berubah total, tak terkendali dan lebih cepat emosi. Jeno hanya bisa memaklumi itu sebagai pelampiasan apa yang telag dirasakan oleh Renjun saat itu.

Jeno tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya saat melihat Renjun mulai terbangun. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Renjun membuka matanya juga.

"Good morning," sapa Jeno pelan, tidak ingin mengejutkan Renjun.

Tampaknya berhasil, karena Renjun tersenyum, "Seperti dulu, ya? Kau tidur sambil memelukku."

Kali ini Jeno benar-benar terkejut, "Renjun... K-kau sudah ingat?"

Renjun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tadi aku bermimpi, saat pertemuan kita di pesta itu. Aku mengantuk dan kau memelukku, berjanji kalau kau tidak akan pergi. Saat itu rasanya nyaman sekali," dia memandang Jeno, "Dan kau menepati janjimu, kau tidak pergi."

Jeno mengusap wajah Renjun, "Aku senang kau sudah ingat padaku. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Renjun memanjakan diri dalam pelukan Jeno yang sehangat pelukan ibu dan ayahnya.

Usai sarapan pagi, Jeno dan Renjun duduk dengan santai di salah satu ruang santai di rumah besar itu. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang yang menghadap ke halaman yang mulai ditutupi salju.

Jeno lalu menceritakan semua yang dia lakukan sejak menerima kabar kematian kedua orang tua Renjun. Renjun tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa pada Jeno, jelas 'terima kasih' saja tidak akan cukup membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan Jeno untuknya. Tapi Jeno hanya menjawab kalau nilai-nilai Renjun yang memuaskan sudah cukup untuk membayar semua. Renjun tertawa mendengar nada humor di suara Jeno.

Setelahnya mereka menikmati hari dengan santai, sungguh akhir pekan yang sempurna. Malam harinya Jeno dan Renjun mendapat kabar kalau keluarga penipu itu telah mendapat hukuman kurungan, kecuali anaknya –remaja berandal berumur 18 tahun- yang masuk ke instalasi khusus anak-anak yang bermasalah. Jeno mengacak rambut Renjun dengan sebuah senyuman puas menghias wajahnya. Renjun pun tampak senang karena mimpi buruknya sudah berakhir.

Saat mereka akan tidur, Renjun kembali mendapati kalau dirinya aman dalam pelukan Jeno.

"Kau akan ada disini saat aku bangun nanti 'kan?"

"Ya, Renjun. Aku akan ada disini. Aku janji."

Renjun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku tenang, karena kau selalu menepati janjimu."

Jeno ikut tersenyum, lalu dia mengusap pipi Renjun, kali ini dengan sengaja menyentuh bibir Renjun dengan ibu jarinya. Dia sudah mengerti benar apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Renjun saat ini. Dan pastinya dia telah terpesona oleh mata bening itu sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Renjun sendiri langsung memejamkan mata dan membiarkan saat bibir Jeno menyentuh bibirnya dalam sentuhan yang sangat lembut, sentuhan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Seolah kini seluruh beban dalam dirinya menguap dan meninggalkannya hanya dengan seluruh kebahagiaan yang pernah dia rasakan.

"HACHHUUU!" ketiga kalinya Renjun bersin dalam dua menit ini.

Jeno menempelkan plester kompres di kening pemuda pirang itu, "Dasar kau ini. Masa begitu saja kena flu, sih?"

Renjun cemberut, "Tidak adil. Padahal kan kita tidur sama-sama gak pakai baju. Kenapa cuma aku yang kena flu?"

"Karena aku lebih tahan dingin dibandingkan denganmu," Jeno menyelipkan termometer di mulut Renjun yang membuatnya pasrah dan tidak protes lagi. Setelah bunyi 'pip' pelan dari termometer digital itu, Jeno memeriksa suhunya, "37. lumayan juga," dia menyelimuti Renjun.

"Aku lapar..."

"Sebentar lagi pelayan datang membawa sarapan untukmu," Jeno menyimpan termometer itu dalam wadahnya. Seperti kata Jeno, tak begitu lama, pelayan datang sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan air putih untuk Renjun.

Jeno menerima mangkuk dan cangkir itu, si pelayan mengajukan diri untuk merawat Renjun tapi Jeno segera menolak. Dia pun menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri," kata Renjun sewot saat Jeno mengambil posisi untuk menyuapinya, pemuda itu susah payah untuk duduk dan menyambar mangkuk dari tangan Jeno.

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak manis. Padahal kalau sakit biasanya orang suka manja 'kan?"

"Dan maaf kalau aku bukan anak manja," Renjun menyendok bubur panas itu lalu meniupnya.

Jeno tersenyum tipis, "Bukan anak manja, ya? Terus yang tadi malam merengek supaya aku tidak pergi itu siapa?"

Muka Renjun berubah merah padam, "Aku tidak merengek!" serunya.

Jeno tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Renjun, "Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu."

Renjun menggembungkan pipinya dan menghabiskan isi mangkuknya dengan cepat. Jeno lalu memberikan obat pada Renjun yang langsung meminumnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah!" Jeno menyuruh pemuda pirang itu berbaring lagi.

Renjun menurut dan membiarkan Jeno menyelimutinya, "Kau... tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Tidak akan," Jeno duduk di sisi Renjun, membiarkan pemuda itu menyandarkan kepala di dadanya, "Aku akan tetap disini. Sampai kau bosan padaku."

"Aku tidak akan bosan," Renjun bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan Jeno. Dia memejamkan mata dan segera merasa mengantuk saat Jeno mengusap punggungnya dengan begitu lembut. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Renjun terlelap.

Akhirnya Jeno pun ikut berbaring di sebelah Renjun, tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Saat ini dia merasa begitu utuh. Dia telah mendapatkan kembali serpihan jiwanya yang menghilang. Saat ayah dan kedua kakaknya pulang nanti, Jeno akan memberi tahu semua yang telah terjadi. Itu membuat Jeno tersenyum puas, karena ini berarti dia menang taruhan dengan ayahnya.

Dia berhasil mendapatkan Renjun sebelum dia lulus Senior high school, itu berarti. Jeno tidak harus ikut ke Amerika dan terbebas dari kewajiban untuk meneruskan usaha keluarga. Yang mana artinya... Jeno akan selalu ada bersama dengan Renjun. Dengan itu—dia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi di dunia ini.

"Mmm... Jeno..."

Mendengar igauan Renjun, Jeno merapatkan pelukannya pada Renjun dan dia pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Dibungkus dalam selimut hangat, kantuk pun datang membuai Jeno. Pemuda itu mencium sekilas bibir Renjun sebelum menutup matanya untuk menyambut mimpi yang pastinya akan menjadi mimpi yang sangat indah.

END

.

Selesai dengan Two shoot. Aku masih belum bisa bikin cerita multi chapter.

Maaf, kalo endingnya gak memuaskanmemuaskan :')

Dan di chap sebelumnya banyak yang nebak kalo Renjun dan Jeno itu di jodohin dari kecil. Tapi maaf, kalian belum beruntung, hehe.

Thanks to :

duabumbusayur, rainapdm13, Daaaaaaa05, oohseihan, It's YuanRenKai, dreaming813, Miss xk, xteh, nichi, Johnnyfuture, Guest, hyena lee, noren, Cheon yj, dan semua yang udah follow favorit cerita ini.

\- Hehe


End file.
